


Day 1: Oh My God, They Were Roommates!

by VoidGhost



Series: Peapod McHanzo Week 2k19 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, New Year's Kiss, Peapod McHanzo Week 2019, Sassy Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/pseuds/VoidGhost
Summary: Jesse has a grand plan for Overwatch's New Years Party to seduce one(1) Hanzo Shimada.It does not go exactly to plan.





	Day 1: Oh My God, They Were Roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Peapod McHanzo week! I've been so excited for this!!!  
> I hope you guys enjoy!!!!

When Jesse woke up the day after Overwatch’s New Years Party, he had a pounding headache, a dry taste in his mouth, and something warm pressed against his chest.

It wasn’t the worst feeling, but he could do with a cup of water and some Tylenol. So he cracked his eyes open in the dark hotel room - thank god he remembered to close the curtains - and was stricken with realization. 

Curled against his chest, with an arm slung around Jesse’s neck and the other gripping his shoulder, was a very passed out Hanzo Shimada, face nearly hidden with hair falling from the loose ponytail and the softest of snores escaping his mouth. 

He was clearly going to be hungover whenever he woke up, and Jesse was struck with such intense desire for the man it was almost suffocating. 

It was the first official New Years Party ever since the Petras Act was revoked earlier in the year. Overwatch decided to celebrate with the extra funds it got from their sponsors, and they hosted a New Years Party at a fancy hotel to repay them all for their hard work. 

Everyone was paired up to share a room, and Jesse may have pulled some strings to get a room with Hanzo. He owed Winston a favor now, but he didn’t mind since he got to share a room with his long-time crush and put his amazing New Years Plan into action. 

One aspect he didn’t count on was the fact that the hotel had run out of double rooms by the time they checked in. So while the desk attendant explained that they could share a single room or wait the next day to see any doubles checked out, Hanzo was busy fuming at the circumstances. 

“We have to  _ share a bed _ ,” He said once Jesse was given their key card. 

“Is it really that bad, darlin’?” Jesse asked, a small part of him worried he may have been reading into their flirtatious conversations too much. 

Hanzo took the elevator ride to the third floor to think, just enough time for Jesse to get antsy and start cancelling his grand New Years Plan, when Hanzo sighed. 

“No, I suppose it is not,” Hanzo finally said. “I could be sharing a room with Jamison.” 

The idea had Jesse suppressing a shudder. Sharing a bed with Jamison sounded like playing with fire, and in this case, most literally. 

It was after that small hiccup that things seem to go according to plan. In fact, Jesse thought it played into his favor. 

They planned to stay at the hotel for two nights; the first day was just to relax and take their time checking in to the hotel. The second day was their party, and the third was when they would pack up and head back to the Watchpoint. 

A small weekend getaway, but Jesse had looked forward to it. 

The first day, Jesse convinced Hanzo to come down to the hotel’s pool. It was enclosed against the outside elements and a polite omnic offered them a towel as they entered. The glass walls were fogged with heat and Jesse cheered internally at spotting the empty hot tub beside the pool. 

Hanzo, ignoring the tub, decided to swim a few laps to get used to the water. Jesse set his towel on one of the beach chairs and toed at the hot tub, sinking into the bubbling heat with a content sigh. It beat the snow building outside, and even the heat in their hotel room couldn’t get as warm as Jesse liked. 

Jesse watched Hanzo do laps until he finally took a break, elbows resting on the gutter of the pool. He raised an eyebrow at Jesse lounging in the hot tub, and Jesse only beckoned for him to join. 

“It’ll feel great going from a pool to a hot tub,” Jesse added. 

“I won’t want to get out,” Hanzo replied, but still lifted himself out the side of the pool, swim shorts hanging just a bit lower on his hips and Jesse tried not to stare. 

Hanzo stepped in the tub and sighed at the heat, and lowered himself into a spot beside Jesse. He leaned his head back on the wall and sighed, eyes closing. 

They bickered, topics ranging from Genji’s latest visit to the Shambali to Lucio’s music to Hana’s found fame through live streaming, especially around the Watchpoint. There was nothing but light flirting in between topics, but Jesse found he didn’t mind. Aside from being his object of affection, Hanzo is still a close friend of Jesse’s since coming to the Watchpoint. That played a huge part in why he’s fallen so hard. 

As the conversation fell into a lull, Jesse raised an arm out of the water and let it drape behind Hanzo’s head. Hanzo didn’t appear to notice, or mind, so Jesse kept it there. As a new topic started up, something about the New Years Party, Jesse almost mindlessly allowed his hand to fall to Hanzo’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing circles into Hanzo’s bicep. 

The best part was not that Hanzo didn’t move away the moment it started, but that he almost seemed to lean into Jesse’s touch without thinking. That tiny movement became so distracting to Jesse’s racing mind and heart, that he lost track of whatever conversation they were having. 

Hanzo was looking at him expectantly, but something must show on Jesse’s face that caused Hanzo to drop the subject, and a tense silent fell over the room aside from the bubbles rising in the hot tub. 

Jesse was caught between wanting to make a move now or save it for the New Years Party tomorrow. He had a grand scheme for the party, something to remember between them, but now with Hanzo in front of him, waiting, Jesse was barely constrained in claiming Hanzo’s lips right then and there.

Turns out, he didn’t have to make a choice; the door to the pool opened and in came everyone else, who must have all simultaneously discovered the pool area. Jesse pulled his arm away from Hanzo’s shoulders on instinct, and Hanzo scooched a foot away almost guiltily, and Jesse couldn’t squash down the disappointment in his throat. 

When they retired to their hotel room for the night, Hanzo made sure to place the long, hotel tube-shaped pillow in between them. 

The rest of the plan took place at the New Years Party, and Jesse will admit, he was nervous as all hell. A couple refills of his whiskey was all he could do to calm the nerves, but perhaps that was a bad idea. Anyhow, with liquid courage in him, he found the party watching the large holopad on the wall counting down the seconds to midnight. 

He spotted Hanzo in the crowd, and it was starting to become clear that both of them had the idea to start drinking early. He had a glass in his hand and while Hanzo hadn’t tipped over into complete drunk, he swayed from side to side with a red flush to his face. It was  _ definitely  _ a sign of tipsiness when he grinned at seeing Jesse. 

“You have been hiding at the bar the whole night,” Hanzo commented with a sly grin. In Jesse’s experience, Hanzo + alcohol = sass. “I started to think you would pass out there.” 

“Wouldn’t ever leave you by your lonesome, darlin’,” Jesse said, leaning against the wall as he felt the floor tip beneath his feet. Maybe he had more to drink than he thought. 

“I am more than pleased with the company,” Hanzo said, and was that flirting? Jesse was kinda sure, but drunk Jesse tended to misread things. 

He looked up to the holopad and saw what remained of the time. Swallowing heavily, he found he had one minute left. Damn it, he should’ve been schmoozing Hanzo a long time ago. 

“Ya know,” Jesse began, his nerves acting up again despite the alcohol in his system. “There’s this tradition thing, where ya kiss someone when the clock strikes twelve.” 

“I am aware of this tradition,” Hanzo said, another sly smile, and Jesse felt like kicking himself. 

“‘Course,” Jesse muttered, without another thing to add. Even as a drunk, he tended to lay on the charm thick; it seemed that that ability self destructs when he’s around Hanzo. He glanced at the clock. Thirty seconds. This was  _ not _ the plan. 

“If I am correct, you seem to want to ask me something,” Hanzo said, teasing, and that sent a shock through his system as his alcohol-addled brain realized with dim clarity that Hanzo knew his plan. 

It didn’t seem to help his lack of a charming response, as now his tongue felt tied in his mouth. He floundered for a reply, closing in on himself in a loss of confidence. Ten seconds. 

Hanzo’s smile softened into a fond grin as he watched Jesse struggle. He seemed to take pity on Jesse, and as the clock struck midnight, he gripped Jesse’s collar and tugged him to close the gap between them. 

The first kiss was a messy press of lips that didn’t last long and didn’t accomplish much. Jesse was too struck to do anything but twist his fists into Hanzo’s shirt and press against him harder, forgetting that he lost the nerve to do it himself. Hanzo didn’t mind; he kept Jesse close as the noise around the room rose to an ear-splitting cheer at the sound of the New Year.

Hanzo pulled away before the cheer ended, attempting to regain some sense of modesty, but now that Jesse got what he wanted, he did not want to let it go. He tugged Hanzo close again and met his lips, softer this time, and moved with intention. Hanzo’s grip on Jesse’s collar loosened until he was resting his hands on Jesse’s shoulders, a content sigh escaping through his nose as they settled into the second, more loving kiss. 

They only pulled away this second time when they realized they had an audience. Neither knew when the cheers had died down, nor when the attention went from the holopad to the affectionate display in the back of the room, but both heard when Genji shouted over the crowd, “It’s about  _ fucking  _ time you ridiculous assholes.” 

Jesse later heard Genji state his absolute relief at never having to listen to either of them pine again. 

The rest of the night was spent glued to Hanzo’s side, as they both shared some more drinks over the course of the evening and traded kisses whenever possible. It seemed that every time they tried to get a moment alone, however, someone would spy them and make some gloating comment about listening to their flirtatious comments over the last few months. Eventually, they decided to retire for the night in the early morning hours. 

After slipping into their hotel room, Jesse was reminded by the one-bed situation. As drunk as he was, and as their relationship is hours old, going further than a make-out session was within boundaries he wasn’t willing to cross yet. 

Thankfully, Hanzo seemed to read his mind. “If you do not mind, I would prefer just to have your company to rest beside tonight.” 

Jesse grinned, nodding enthusiastically, and then they were crawling under the covers in their night clothes with arms eagerly searching each other out. Both felt warm and content, the alcohol in their system easing them into sleep faster, and with a few lazy kisses, they were out like a light. 

Which lead to the next morning, Jesse with a chest full of Hanzo, sleeping contentedly against his pec and looking like the hottest disaster Jesse had ever laid eyes on. Remembering the previous night, he placed a kiss on the top of Hanzo’s head, and was determined to lounge happily in their bed for as long as humanly possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you enjoy my work and want to support a fic writer?  
> [Buy me a coffee!](ko-fi.com/voidghost)


End file.
